Counting Bodies Like Sheep
by ThnksFrTheMmrs
Summary: After 1 month, Noodle returns and recording of a new album starts immediatly. But the black skinned demon boy attacks and almost kills the girl, what is the band to do now. T FOR LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the bowls of Kong, in the Room of Brains, a voice is heard. To the untrained ear, it may sound nothing like a bunch of static feedback. To the very clear listener, it is the voice of the young 16 year old Noodle

"Murdoc!!!!! Russel... Is anybody there??!!! It's me, Noodle... Is there anybody there!!!! You need to reply... Helllloooo!!! Come In... It's Noodle ... I've found the missing... they're coming!!!! ... (_quieter_) the reception here is really terrible ... (_Back to normal volume_) MURDOC!!!!!! ... Murdoc, you got to get the combin..!!!! Come in!!!! They know where you... Mur ...You must get out! ... It's coming from BENEATH the building! It's the Demon! **IT'S THE DEMON BOY!!" **You have to get out! ... Murdoc, hurry before it's too late. MAYDAY ...MAYDAY ... Murdoc!!!!! COME IN GORILLAZZZZ!!!!!

A loud explosion is heard, Noodle screams insanely, desperation to escape is heard in her young voice.

A demented voice is heard yelling. "Little Girl"

A few more screams are heard from the young Noodle, sounds of the black-skinned demon boy hissing, and then nothing, only static.

As 2D, the blue-haired singer of Gorillaz, spent his spare time exploring Kong. He ended up on the first floor kitchen, also the location of one of 2 radios in Kong (the other one being in the Room of Brains, this one being the intercom) he heard one part of this message, "THE DEMON! IT'S THE DEMON BOY!!" After his drugged up brain processed this for a second, 2D started to panic, and if his eyes weren't pushed so far back in his skull then they'd be popping out of their sockets. 2D ran back, not having the bravery to save Noodle himself. 2D slammed on the door of Murdoc's 'Bago, and you better beleive that Murdoc was mad.

"What the fuck do you want, dullard?!" The green-skinned bassist with off-colored eyes shouted. "I'm busy." Obviously this wasn't the case, Murdoc had a bottle of beer in one hand and was clad in loose fitting jeans. 2D starts to talk quickly. "Murdoc, I wuz in the kitchen, an' an', I hear Noodle on the intercom. It's that demon, Murdoc we've got to save her." Murdoc sighed, The black skinned demon boy. Whenever Russel or Noodle mentioned it, Murdoc insisted they were just some sort of headcase, but he knew the truth.

Noodle's little vacation had only lasted a month, Russel still ran a very successful taxidermy business, 2D's 2nd attempt at acting failed, and Murdoc had continued living in Kong that last month. They were working on their untitled 3rd album. The first song was to start recording tomorrow. This wouldn't be a good turn of events for Gorillaz.

"2D, you uh, got that switch of yours." Murdoc bent over and grabbed a K98k, fitting considering Murdoc's Nazi obsession. "Sure, I aways hav' it."

"Well make sure it's sharp, we're going demon hunting." Murdoc got out of his Winnibago, slammed the door, and rushed up the stairs to wake up Russel. Murdoc knocked on the door several times, only to be met with Russ' ridiculously loud snoring. Finally Murdoc broke down the door with the butt end of his bolt-action rifle and stormed in, he poked Russel's stomach with it and he sat up.

"Muds, what the hell was that for man."

"It's the Demon Russ, we gotta hurry." Murdoc was actually showing emotion in his scratchy voice. "Two-dents is waiting in the Carpak. We gotta move." Russel, the giant of a drummer wearing black jeans and a red jacket with a white T-shirt under it got up swearing.

Within seconds, Russel, Murdoc, and 2D were assembled at the entrance to the bunker. Murdoc armed with his rifle, 2D armed with his switchblade, and Russel armed purely with the sheer size of him, easily outweighing and outsizing 2D, Murdoc, and Noodle combined. As they all assembled at the lift, it went painfully slow down to the bunker. As the 3 walked past the Room of Brains, they heard screaming and the demon boy's roars. Running after this, they reached Level Zero and the Hell Hole in know time. To their shock, the timer was set at 0, and there was the evil creature, standing 2 feet tall with black skin and glowing red eyes. Complete with a bright red upside down cross on it's large head. After Murdoc fired off one shot from his rifle, the Demon jumped back into the Hell Hole like a scared rat making incoherent high pitched shreaks, leaving a jet of flame shooting up like a geyser. Russel and Murdoc then ran to Noodle, seeing that the young teen was still taking deep, shuddering breaths, but was badly beaten. 2D stood their like a scarred animal, his tiny brain desperately trying to comprehend the events that had occurred just in the last 3 or 4 minutes.

Noodle was passed out, she had 2 black eyes, a cut lip, 3 slashes across her stomach, and bruises and cuts everywhere. Russel picked up the injured girl and ran. As soon as the 3 got up back the stairs they piled into the Geep, Murdoc driving, 2D in the passenger seat, and Russel in the back tending to the severely injured guitarist of Gorillaz. As soon as they pulled out of the Garage and crashed through the gate marked "KONG", the building began to collapse. 2D's brain couldn't keep up with all of it. Noodle's hurt, Kong's turning in to rubble, it was too much for the singer, he passed out.


	2. The Phrase That Pays

**Guys, please don't f'ing hate me for not posting in so long, shit happens, I had a lot to deal with over the last couple weeks, I promise the next chapters will be longer and will show up faster**

---------------------

The Geep sped along, 2D, having just woken up, had his knees to his chest and his stick-figured frame was shaking. Russel was the only one not too panicked to notify the hospital that they were coming with a severely injured girl, when the Geep screeched to a halt in front of the emergency room, there was already a stretcher and a small staff of doctors waiting there. Russel picked Noodle up and laid her down on the stretcher, 2D was still in the feeble position, and Murdoc was sitting behind the wheel, cursing and mumbling something about the band's demise.

Finally they all got up and walked into the emergency room. 2D looked like a hurt child and Murdoc was still cursing under his breath. The giant drummer, Russel had not said anything. As the 3 attempted to go to the door and follow her in the stretcher, a tall black-haired doctor stepped in front of them, he had a calypso voice and looked like he'd seen too many instances like these. "You can't see her boys, I'm sorry."

Murdoc reached into 2D's pocket, and pulled his switchblade out. By this time 2D had begun whimpering. "If you don't let us in there, your going to end up on your own fucking operating table." Russel's eyes got wide, and he raised his huge boulder-sized fist and punched Murdoc in the face, almost breaking the bassist's nose again. "Put the knife down Muds." Murdoc dropped the switchblade and held his hands over his face, calling the band's drummer every unprintable name under the sun, Russel just brushed it off. The doctor didn't even flinch. "We're going to do everything in our power to save her, but it looks bad," he finally said.

As the 3 walked out of the hospital, they were met with the site of at least 6 news trucks. 2D finally spoke up. "How the bloody 'ell did they git here so fast." Murdoc growled at this question. A cameraman and a reporter came up. The short and fat reporter stuck a microphone in Murdoc's face. "Murdoc Niccalls, what are you going to do now that…." His words were cut off when Murdoc delivered a sharp punch to his jaw. "I'll tell you what's about to happen, Noodle's going to recover and we WILL continue to be the best, we're Gorillaz, and we will always be the best damn band on earth."

Murdoc new…inside…that it was all his fault.


End file.
